


Don't hate me for who I am

by AnnSnape



Series: Sterek Stuff [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Because I can, Bullying, Coming Out, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Multi, Other Pack(s), Pack Dynamics, Polish Stilinskis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stilinski Family Feels, Tell me if I forgot something, Temporary Amnesia, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Stiles, but I would love to write a second part, but a good ending!, but a happy ending!!, but just the word mate but I want to tag it any way, fantasy jobs, female wolf Isaac, female wolf stiles, for the second part:, lol, male human Isaac, male human stiles, maybe I'll write a second part someday but for now it's done, normal jobs, uhhh who will it beee?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnSnape/pseuds/AnnSnape
Summary: It was Christmas when Stiles pack rejected him for being different and Stiles, who turned for the first time, had to run away from his own pack to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas when Stiles wolf showed the first time. He was a late bloomer with 12 years old but it was all right. No one worried about it, it could have happened. When his first turn started his aunt and uncle were there. His parents both died a long time ago. It hurt but Stiles was not alone. He was with his pack so he could handle it. About twenty minutes later Stiles was in his wolf form. A beautiful grey wolf with bright yellow-green eyes. Stiles pack was happy about his turn until they notice that Stiles, a boy, had a female wolf.  
It was Christmas when Stiles pack rejected him for being different and Stiles who turned for the first time had to run away from his own pack to survive.

Months past and Stiles wandered around as a wolf. He barely survived the winter but still did not know how to turn back or even why his pack rejected him. In midsummer and after a long month in the deep woods, he arrived at a small town. He looked up at a sign and read “Beacon Hills” and even miles ago he could felt that it was a territory from another pack. But Stiles couldn’t live in the wood anymore. He was alone and scared. He misses his family and the warm feeling from a home. Also, his female wolf began to has her monthly blood a few month ago and Stiles freaked out a little. Stiles needed a pack to survive he just was a pup!

While he ran through the woods of Beacon Hills he noted that he was not alone. He saw shadows and smelled other wolfs. He ran faster but suddenly he was surrounded by aggressive unknown wolfs. Stiles whimpered and curled himself up to a scared ball of fluff. He could feel that he wasn’t welcome but he felt so vulnerable and alone that he desired more to die than to live alone any longer. The wolfs wandered around him sniffed at him and waited. Stiles had no idea why they didn’t just kill him. He knew from his old pack that packs killed unknown wolfs. Why was he still alive? Of course, he was too scared to look up he could only hear what happened.

Suddenly he felt a strong presence. He was sure that was an Alpha and he whimpered more. Stiles didn’t want to die. When he felt a nose on his fur he paralysed, didn’t dare to move. The Alpha tried to lick him but he so fretted that the little pup wet himself. His tail between his legs ears down and whimpered more.  
Stiles didn’t remember the next few moments but he has carried away. No one killed him but he still refused to open up his little eyes. When the Wolf put him down again Stiles could hear water and under his smalls paws, he felt the soft grass. He still was scared so Stiles didn’t move. Again, the other Wolf began to lick him and it felt like cleaning. It didn’t hurt and was quite nice. Stiles relaxed a little and open up his eyes. He was right when he notes that the Wolf, who took care of him, was an Alpha. A female Alpha who lied down and licks the pup's fur. For a short moment, Stiles felt the old warm feeling of home and without thinking, he curls up to the Alpha Wolf and hides his head in the fur. He whimpered again and the Wolf answered with continuing to comfort the pup. 

After a bath and a little more hiding in fur later, Stiles was clean and felt better. He still feared the possibility of rejection but the Alpha Wolf let him stay by her side. Another female wolfs arrived to welcome the pup. Stiles was scared of them and wanted to hide but the Alpha nose nuzzled in him toward the others. So, Stiles let the other Wolfs sniff him and comfort him. It was a long time ago since Stiles felt happy like that and he decided to show this in his pose. His tail began to wiggle and his ears straighten up. The Wolfs were happy about his reaction and the Alpha Wolf arise. She showed Stiles and the other Wolfs to follow her and they did.

They arrived at a big house where other Wolfs or humans waited. The female Wolfs and the Alpha turned back into humans and dressed up. Stiles viewed the other members of the pack. There was another pup too in human and wolf's form. “Little pup.” The Alpha woman said. Stiles looked up to her. “Change and we can talk. Don’t worry you are safe here.” Of course, Stiles wanted that and knew that he was safe. But first he didn’t know how, he only changed one time and never back, and second still didn’t know how the other would react to his male human side. Stiles whimpered again and looks down.  
The Alpha picked him up and hold him in her arms. “It’s ok pup. Shh. We will go inside now, ok?” The woman brought him in the house and Stiles was overwhelmed with the scent. It smelled so much like home and safety that he became tired immediately. Before the Alpha could carry him upstairs he was asleep.

Stiles stayed with the new pack. He still didn’t turn back but the Alpha Talia thought that he was just scared. Over the time, Stiles learned the name from most of his new pack and also the children from Talia. Laura and Cora became his new best friends. Derek was a quiet companion. If they spent time together like watching a film, Derek never tried to talk to him like his sisters. Laura and Cora loved to talk to him, mostly because he couldn’t talk back or protest when they wanted to play hairdresser with his fur.  
So, Stiles never turned back to a human. Now he was sixteen and Talia and the others always tried to persuade him to turn back but never succeeded. But Stiles fear of a second rejection was still too big for him to really work with them. He was happy as a Wolf and he was accepted so why chance and challenge his luck?

His mind started to change when he had a film night with Derek. Both of them really liked the presents of each other and weirdly become best friends even when Stiles maybe liked Derek more that just as a friend but good that he could not talk so he couldn’t get a rejection from him. But Stiles knew that Derek was unhappy this night. He nuzzled his nose against Derek’s knee and looked at him until Derek started talking.  
“I don’t want to talk about it...” Derek said but Stiles didn’t look away. Derek pulled Stiles wolf in a hug and whispered “Do you swear never tell someone that? As a wolf or human?” Stiles licked Derek's cheek. “I... think a lot lately and I think that… I maybe don’t like girls? Don’t get me wrong I don’t hate girls or you but I like boys more? I… I’m not good at this...” Derek let go of Stiles and tried to hide in his hand. “I think I might be...gay...”  
Stiles knew what that means and if he was human he would blush. But in this moment, he only could show Derek that it was all right so he cuddled Derek and both of them watched the film again in comfortable silence.

In the next weeks, Stiles thought often about Derek’s confession. He really started to love him over the years and wanted more. But he needed to turn back into a human for that. He learned how you can do it, he once tried it but it hurt so much. His body wasn’t prepared for it but he also knew that if he waited longer if just would hurt more at the end. He needed a plan when he does it. He didn’t want to be alone so sometimes when everyone was together. Derek’s birthday. It was in a few days so why not give him a present he wouldn’t expect?

The Day from Derek’s birthday went well. Everyone was happy just Stiles was scared. He prepared his mind for it and he was excited. His body seems to vibrate. In the evening when everyone went to sleep Stiles went into Derek’s room. “Hey, what’s up?” Derek said and let Stiles on his bed. Stiles whimpered and just started to change. His bones cracked out loud and became bigger. His whole statue changed slowly. It hurts so much that he didn’t hear when Derek screamed for his mother. Stiles also didn’t notice that the whole Hale family got into Derek’s room to witness Stiles first change back into a human. 

After a long time, Stiles knew that he was a human again. His whole body still hurts and he didn’t dare to move. His hand held on Derek’s shirt and Stiles tried to breathe normally. His pack members talked he could hear it but not what they said. He only could felt a warm sheet that was wrapped around him and that he falls asleep.  
At first, he didn’t remember what happened until he saw Derek sleeping in front of him and could feel Derek’s arms around his own human body. He did it. Stiles changed into a human after four years. Derek woke up too and smiled at him. “Morning,” he said. At first, Stiles couldn’t find his voice but answered after some time with a “Hi...”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“...weird?”  
Derek smile got bigger. “Mum said it was normal. Don’t worry you will get used to it.”  
They cuddled a little longer, “What is your real name?” Derek asked.  
“My name is Stiles...”  
Derek pet Stiles hair, “Why didn’t you turn before?”  
Stiles felt frightened. “I... didn’t want to get...get rejected again...”  
“Again? Why should we reject you?”  
“Because I... I’m a boy and h-have a female wolf…. My old pack said I was weird and didn’t want me...because o-of it.”  
Derek comforted Stiles, “You don’t have to be scared anymore Stiles. We will always keep you. You are pack and we all love you. Thank you for trusting us so much to finally change back.”  
Derek smiled at Stiles which he returned. Stiles blushed when he mumbled, “I turned back for you...” Derek’s eyes got big. “Really?” Stiles nodded. “Thank you,” Derek whispers back.

They looked each other in the eyes. The tension got tighter in a good way but then someone knocked on the door. “Can I come in?” said Talia while opening the door a little. “Yeah, mum come in. Stiles and I are awake.” Talia smiled while walking in the room and sitting on the bed. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Both nodded.  
“Hello, Stiles, nice to see you. Is everything alright? Did the turn still hurt?”  
“N-no. I just feel weird...that’s all.”  
“Good. I just wanted to say that we are all happy to see you as a human and that we all love you… and breakfast is ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles new school life  
> _____
> 
> \- Love it or hate it, I don't care...just don't be mean please o.o
> 
> \- Stiles is 16 years old and Derek 17
> 
> \- If bullying triggers you, I should say that it will be there BUT the person who is mean get they butt kicked!!!!

They ran. Derek’s wolf, pitch black with warm golden eyes, took the lead again. Stiles Wolf didn’t take that well and tried to snap at him. Derek made a wolf sound of laughing and let Stiles ran beside him again. Stiles and Derek loved the woods as much as running together in them.  
It’s been weeks after Stiles turned into a human again. No one really cared about his genders and it made him really happy. He was accepted and had still his family.  
When both wolf became tired they ran towards their favourite spot and lay together. They became really close now and even revealed they mutual crush on each other. Right at the first-time Derek saw Stiles change he couldn’t believe how beautiful Stiles was as a human. He already loved the company of the female Wolf but Stiles male human part was the perfect annexe. Stiles fulfilled every dream of Derek’s preferences and primal instincts and he was a really fun guy!  
For Stiles, it was similar. Derek was a strong personality which made him comfortable in his being and making his own choices. Derek always supports Stiles.

In the evening, when both came back to the pack house, Talia spoke to them, “Stiles, we need to talk about something.”  
“What is it?”  
“It’s about school. I know it’s not everyone favourite topic but you’re 16 and should go. I already applied you at the same school as Derek goes to so you’re not alone.”  
Stiles didn’t was really excited about that but he also wasn’t in school for four years. The weeks before school starts Derek tried to show him a few things Stiles needed to know and surprisingly Stiles was smart and learned most of it. “I guess I’ll still have some problems but it’ll not that bad...I hope...” he told Derek one time. “You’ll manage Stiles. Our school often get pupils with the same problem than you. Just last year graduated a girl, from another pack, who was alone in the woods for almost her whole life and she managed.”  
“From another pack?” Derek nodded, “Yeah. The school is on the edge to multiple pack borders. Only just a few humans visit it and most of them even know about werewolves. You’ll like it.”

The moment Stiles stood in front of the school he became nervous. He sees the other teenagers walking into the building, “I don’t think this is a really good idea.”  
“Stiles, no one thinks school is a good idea. Now come, I want to introduce you to my friends. You know them, I talked a lot about them when you were still in you wolf's form.”  
“I know who you mean if you mean Aiden and Ethan. Because you talked about them. A lot.”  
A big smile crept on Derek’s face, “Exactly.”  
Derek and Stiles went into the school building. “Oi, Derek! Here we are!”, someone screamed over the flood of people. Derek turned around and pulled Stiles with him. “Hey, Aiden. Good to see you, how were your holidays?”  
“Booooring.”, said a boy who looked like Aiden (It was Ethan, who thought?) and pushed him a little bit to the side. “You were a little bit occupied so we really had to do pack work this time. No free time for our poor arses.”  
“Well, it’s your fault if you two always get into trouble!”  
“We now.” the twin said in union. Then Aiden turned his gaze towards Stiles, “Anyway. Nice to meet you. Your Stiles, right?”  
Stiles shook his hand, “Yeah, that’s me.”

While the first day the four got to know each other. Stiles learned that the twins came from another pack called McCall Pack, which was really close to the Hale pack. The Alpha Melissa McCall and Alpha Talia were best friends in school and so remained the good bond in adulthood. Besides the McCall and Hale pack were another pack children in the same school. The Argent Pack. “Former Hunters.”, explained Ethan, “They’re kind of always grumpy so be careful with who you’re talking. They are not always that nice.” “How did Hunters became Werewolves?”, Stiles asked.  
“They don’t like talking about it but mum told me once that one of them got bitten.”, Derek said.

The first week went quiet. Stiles had problems following the stuff at first but he also got more friends besides Aiden and Ethan. The twins were mainly Derek’s friends and Stiles also wanted some of his own. He befriended two girls Lydia and Erica. They were a couple and he caught them making out when they first met. “Don’t you see that we are busy? Go away!”, Erica had said to him. “Yeah, I would love to. But we are in the boy’s locker room.”  
“The boys one! Not again!”  
“That happened often?”, Stiles had asked amused.  
“Heat of the moment you now.” Lydia had answered while winking at him.  
Of course, it was fate that they became friends after that.  
Stiles knew Erica before, she was a pack member from the Hale pack, but he never really talked to her before. Lydia, on the other hand, was a pack member from the McCall pack like Aiden and Ethan.  
“So, you are the female wolf who never wanted to turn into human again?”, Lydia asked crassly while sitting at lunch time. Stiles nodded and became afraid to be rejected again, which was a totally unnecessary feeling he noticed right after.  
“This is so awesome!”, Lydia declared, “My mum has a male wolf herself but I think it’s interesting to see the other side of it. … Tell me, do you have your period?” Stiles blushed out of embarrassing and nodded shortly. Stiles never liked talking about that, mostly because he really doesn’t have a vagina so the blood needed to find another way out while he was a human. He just thought it was kind of worse to have a bleeding bum than having a bleeding vagina but everyone must judge on that on they own terms.  
While Lydia still speaks about this fact in high tones with Erica, Stiles feels more and more...better. His new friends make his body seem so normal that he thought he would dream.

Stiles felt a warm hand on his back and a soft kiss on his shoulder, “Hey, I hope you guys doing good?”. Stiles turns around and sees Derek. “We’re good and you? How was a class?”  
“Good, but boring without you.” Stiles giggled and kissed Derek softly.  
“Take a room!” Aiden shouts out. “Let them be.”, Erica said fondly,” They are cute.”  
“Sure.”  
The rest of the day went quietly. Derek and Stiles holding hands on the way back home. “I’m glad that you found some friends. They are good people.” “Thanks, Der. But your friends are good as well. Just so you know.” Derek smiles and squeezed Stiles hand a little. “I’m really glad that we found you these years ago. I couldn’t image a life without you anymore. Do you know that?”  
“I can’t either.”

After two weeks into school, Stiles settled in quite well. He felt good and he only experienced positivity… well… until now.  
It was in class when Stiles lower abdomen began so hurt. He knew the time of the month would start soon but really hoped it wouldn’t start in school. He already felt some fluids on his bum and wished that he just could die as soon as possible. The only good thing was that Erica sat right beside him. He wrote a little note, “Do you have some lady supplies. I got a little problem here.”  
Erica nodded and for Stiles luck, the school bell rang after that. Both got up and went quickly to the bathrooms. Before Stiles can protests Erica pushes him into the lady restroom and into a cabin. After Stiles could manage his situation he thanked Erica with all his heart and washed his hand.  
“Ew, what is a boy doing here?”, an unpleasant voice called out. “Can’t you smell it, Kate? He got his period, of course, he is here and not by the other boys who can’t even see blood without fainting...”  
“Boys can’t get their period. Don’t you listen in biology?”, one of Kate’s friends said. “Werewolves. The human gender can be different that the wolfs gender. What does your pack even teaches you?” Erica said like she couldn’t believe that someone didn’t know that.  
Kate on the other end seems very angry at this but something was holding her back. She only spat out a “Freak!” at Stiles and went with her friends. “Don’t listen to her Stiles, ok? She is an Argent and a bitch.”  
It went smooth after that until Stiles period pain became worse again. Lydia gave him some pills but he still felt very uncomfortable. Derek holds him in a big cuddly hug and rested his face in Stiles' neck. “I don’t like seeing you in pain.” he whispers to Stiles. “Me neither,” whispers Stiles back and Derek kissed his cheek.  
It was obvious that Derek made Stiles skipping the next class until he felt better and Stiles was more that grateful for that. They hid in one of the corners of the library, cuddled and talked about some new films.  
After Stiles felt better he went to his last class, even when Derek told him to just skip the rest too. But Stiles really loved this class so Derek already went home because he was free for the day. Derek promised to pick him up later and they separated.

All good things have one thing in common. They end quickly, just like Stiles last class. Derek wouldn’t be there for the next ten minutes so Stiles had to wait. To his bad luck, Kate and her friends went home too and saw him. This time Stiles was alone and he could even saw Kate’s evil grin from far away.  
“Hey, Freak. What’re waiting for?” The girls circled around him, making him more than uncomfortable. “My boyfriend.” he said. “YOU have a boyfriend? Someone actually wants to fuck you?! Who is this poor person?”  
“I... it’s … Derek… Hale.” Kate looked at him become even more hateful, “Derek? The Derek Hale?”. Kate got very close to Stiles, looking him right in the eyes, challenging him. “Derek would never want a freak like you. You’re not a real girl and neither a real boy. You are just a weird nothing. Worthless. Don’t ever thing that Derek could ever love ...you...”  
With these words, Kate left while her friends were laughing. Stiles feelings sunk down. His stomach turned around and he could feel the fear he felt on the day he entered the Beacon Hills territory. He felt alone. Fret about the thought of being rejected. He felt dirty too. Dirty of having his period and being a boy.  
Tears formed in his eyes and he begins to cry. His hormones were weird now and made his situation not better. Stiles just wanted to disappear and never feel again. His chest felt so empty and cold. He was so alone. Alone. He closed his eyes and wished for someone...

Suddenly he could smell the familiar smell from Derek and he felt the warmth of him. “Stiles. Oh, my god, what happened?” Stiles cried more. “Please, Stiles you scare me...” Derek kissed Stiles forehead and pulled him into a deep hug. Eventually, Stiles tears stopped and he calmed down. “I just want a home and have a shower...and... cuddles?”  
“Of course. Do you need something else too?”  
“...chocolate…”  
“Sure, of course.”  
When Stiles felt better again and was sitting on Derek’s bed while cuddling with him he finally managed to talk. “Derek...do you really like me?”  
“Of course, I do.”  
“Even with… my extra lady parts?”  
Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. Hands on each cheek. “Stiles, you are wonderful and amazing just the way you are. I like you and also with them. You know that I like boys and I always will. But I’m not attracted towards what you have between your legs. I’m attracted towards the guy. Towards you. I even liked you when I only knew that you were a girl. But now...I like you even more...Stiles. I love you.”

Nothing else in the world mattered right now. Stiles was lost in Derek eyes and words. He could see the honesty in Derek’s eyes and even his heartbeat stood steady. Stiles flowed on clouds. “I love you too.” He whispered and Derek closed their distance with a deep loving kiss. Stiles leant against the kiss and made it more passionately. Derek’s hands wandered down on Stiles back and grabbed his bum softly. Both knew what will happen next, “Just no bum stuff, ok? You know...blood and such...”. Derek nodded and kissed his boyfriend once again.   
When Stiles looked at Derek again he saw that Derek’s eyes turned golden which triggered his animal instincts too. Stiles whimpered in submission towards Derek’s stronger wolf and exposed his neck. Derek answered with a deep growl and attacked Stiles' neck. He licked it, kissed it and gave Stiles soft bites. Stiles moaned and his hands went down to Derek jeans and opened them. He slides his hands into Derek underwear and stroked Derek’s cock. He moaned now too. Rutting against Stiles' hand he bit a little stronger into Stiles neck which made Stiles even needier. “Touch me too, Der. Please touch me!”  
Derek got Stiles dick out too and began to rub it fast. Stiles' muscles tensed immediately and a soft whine escaped Stiles throat.  
Both hand jobs didn’t last long and both came into each other hands. After they cleaned up, they ended the day with even more cuddles and fall asleep.

The rest school week went well. Stiles period stopped, Kate only gave him evil looks and he had a lot of fun with his friends and Derek.  
It was on a weekday when Alpha Talia asked Stiles to come to her office again. Another boy sat with her. He had locks and looked a bit scared or broken. “This is Isaac Lahey. Isaac. This is Stiles. I told you about him.” Isaac looked up to him, “Hi...”, he said with a small voice. “Isaac is our new pack member and has also a female wolf. He was treated...bad… in his last pack but we could stop it and help him. I thought maybe you could help Isaac a little bit, yeah?”  
“Absolutely! Sure! Come with me, Isaac. I can introduce you to Derek and Erica! Derek is my boyfriend and Erica is a really awesome friend of mine.” Stiles dragged Isaac with him and Talia knew she did the right thing.

“We are the majority now Derek! You can’t do nothing anymore!”  
“The majority of...what?”  
“The majority of having a womb you dumb ass.”  
“Erica...oh my, please someone kill me.”  
Isaac fit very well in the group and he could felt the acceptance like Stiles had felt it too. Also, Stiles had finally a friend to talk to about the same problems he had. Stiles and Isaac made a special bond in that weekend what should last their whole life. “The Alpha told me, that I’ll also go to school with you?” Isaac asked. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fun besides the classes. You’ll meet also three more friends there of us.” Stiles said.  
Erica became really excited, “You’ll finally meet my sweet girl Lydia. She is the most beautiful and sexy thing in this world and she is mine!” The group laughed at Erica honest statement. “But also, Aiden and Ethan. They are nice guys.”, Derek added.  
“I hope so...”, was what Isaac whispered to himself so no one could hear it.

On Monday Stiles was excited to introduce Isaac to the rest of his friends. He wanted Isaac to feel the same safe feelings he felt every day with them. Unfortunately, all of them could only meet at lunch time. When Stiles, Derek and Isaac walked down to their normal spot and Stiles could finally see the others he pulled Isaac with him. “Hey, guys! This is Isaac! The new one in our group! Like him or I’ll let Derek rip your throats out. With his teeth!”  
Isaac stood shyly next to Stiles and smiled at the group. Lydia introduced herself but couldn’t say more because Erica really missed her and we know the rest what happened next in the locker rooms.  
“My name is Aiden and this is my twin brother Ethan.”, Aiden said politely. “It´s a pleasure to meet you, little one.” Ethan added with a wink. Isaac blushed under the deep and soft stare from the twins. Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles shared knowing looks.

For the last class from Stiles, he has to go alone again. He already had a bad feeling about it the moment he went into the classroom and leaving it again. His nerves were blank after he went out of school and he saw Kate. “And here is the Freak again. How are you doing dirty mutt?”  
“Just leave me alone Kate!”  
“No., Why should I? I still have to show you your status which is down under my feet.” Again, Kate started to challenging Stiles but before Stiles could even react to it Derek comes along. “What do you think you do Argent?” He roars. “Just showing our Freak where is place is.” Derek growls at her. “How dare you?”, he begins,” How dare you, saying such thing towards my mate?” Derek is now almost fully shifted. A group of people got around them and all of them could feel the forceful anger from him. It almost came to a fight if Ethan didn’t remind him that he just can’t do that. It would have massive follows. “You know what you could do instead.” He suggested Derek. Derek, who never let Kate out of sign, declared, “I want an honour fight, Kate Argent. Tonight. 7 p.m. on the school sports field.” Kate swallowed hard and nodded. That wasn’t what she expected to happen.

“What is an honour fight?” Stiles asked Erica. “An honour fight is a political alternative to fighting over your pride. Kate degraded you which was a huge insult for Derek. He is a Wolf with a high rank and you are his mate so it’s your right so receive the same respect that he gets. In conclusion, it’s the only way to show this bitch where her own place is.” 

Alpha Talia wasn’t very happy about the outcome but she understood her son. A few hours before some of the pack members, the Alpha, Derek and Stiles went to the fight ground, Talia took Derek in her office. They spoke alone while Stiles sat with his friends in Derek and his room. Lydia and Erica tried to occupy Stiles otherwise and the twins literally flirted with Isaac. This boy didn’t even know what was happening to him. His first day of school should have been a normal day and now an honour fight? But Aiden and Ethan really did they best to comfort the little wolf boy as good as possible. They would stay with Isaac until the fight was over later this day. Isaac began to feel better and safer with them every minute.  
It was Cora who got Stiles when it was time to go. The mood was tense on the drive and Derek didn’t let Stile go. He held him tight to him and Stiles caressed his boyfriend's arm. It was dawn when they arrived, the Argent already there. “Alpha Hale.” a man greeted Talia. “Alpha Argent. I wish I could welcome you under more enjoyable circumstances.” Alpha Argent nodded. “Then we should begin now. Let this be over soon.”

With the members of the Argent Pack on the one side and the members of the Hale Pack on the other, Kate and Derek stepped in the middle of the circle. Kate seemed slightly unsure about this situation but Derek faced her with a cold deadly look. After a minute was Derek stared her to the ground it was Kate who began the fight. She ran towards him, shifted. Derek only defended himself and let a dangerous growl out. Kate answered him with an evil snarl and prepared herself to another move. She tried to sink her crawls in his meat but Derek just pushed her to the ground. She slides a few meters away from him, wanted to stand up but suddenly a sharp pain developed in her one leg. While Derek pushed, her he managed to grab her leg and break it in milliseconds. While Kate is unable to move quickly enough Derek run towards her. He jumped and fully shift into his big, black Wolfs form. He pinned her down on the ground roared loudly in Kate’s face, with his teeth dangerously near her neck. He let out a last growl and waited.  
The atmosphere was firm. No one moved and just watched the scenario. Moments later Derek slowly stepped back and shifted into a human again. The fight was over and Derek walked to his pack again. But right before he was there he turned around again. Looked right at Kate and said, “Never talk to my mate again.” His words were strong with full authority. Kate begins to shiver and her pack collected her from the ground.  
The Hale pack left as the winners.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles whispered in Derek's ear. Both lying in bed after a small victory party. “Always Stiles.” Derek softly kissed his boyfriend.

After the fight, Kate never bullied Stiles again. She didn’t even look or spoke to him.  
School life went back to normal and Isaac could settle in eventually. He was a part of the group now and Stiles and he became really good friends.  
One time both sat on a sofa in the pack house and talked. “Sooo.”, Stiles began. “You and the twins are a thing now?” Isaac blushed, his face literally became a tomato, “I-I guess?”  
“Isaac. A passionately making out session with two hot guys in your room is not an `I guess`.”  
“Oh my god, ok! Aiden and Ethan are my boyfriends. Are you happy now?” Isaac whined and hide his face in a pillow. Stiles laughed his arse off by Isaac’s shy and cute reaction. “If like you and Derek would be better! I’ll never forget these pictures, Stiles!” Unfortunately, this made Stiles laughing even worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first. I hope you liked it! I'm still so amazed from your feedback it's so cool! This is the first time I ever got this positive comments I still feel very honoured.  
> If you find major mistakes please tell me, I wrote the most of it during night time.  
> See you guys for the next one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Stiles old pack???
> 
> READ THE TAGS, TRIGGER WARNING !!! MENTION OF RAPE

A few days after Stiles 18th birthday. He lied in bed with his boyfriend, who still slept. Stiles' eyes were wide open. He couldn’t believe his life, school was over and graduating already one week in the past. He and his friends Isaac, Erica and Lydia were free and send into the real world. His boyfriend and friends Aiden and Ethan graduated a year earlier. Derek started training with his mother’s second or also called beta and he would be the second hand from the next Alpha, his sister Laura. Ethan got trained in the communication between packs and their dynamics and Aiden join the CoSD. The “Cleaner of Supernatural Damage”, an organisation who cleaned up messes. It was a dirty and sometimes even dangerous work to do.  
But also, the others knew what they wanted to do now. Lydia wanted to go to college and became a doctor. Erica wanted to join the CoSD too. Isaac wanted to work within the pack like a social worker but Stiles was the only one who had no idea what to do. He could not decide what the right thing for him is but he really didn’t have any pressure either. He had his pack community and always welcome to join Isaac, even it’s not what Stiles wanted.  
Another big thing happened. The twins Aiden and Ethan had joint the Hale pack for their mate Isaac and now Lydia considered moving and changing the pack and was very welcome in the Hale pack.

Stiles took a deep breath and got up. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea. He looked through the window. It was a beautiful morning even though Derek told Stiles some bad news a few days ago.  
“There is an Omega Wolf in the woods. We only saw them once and still try to track them down.”, Derek had said. Since then Stiles was always worried about Derek when he went out for patrols. Even the pack children could not go out alone anymore. While Stiles was lost in his own thoughts Derek woke up and went into the kitchen as well. He gave Stiles a soft kiss on the lips and made his own coffee. “Should I make something to eat?” Derek asked softly, still a little sleepy.  
“Sure. Thanks, Der.”  
They chatted a little, shared a few sweet morning kisses until Derek must go to do some important stuff for the Pack.   
When Stiles was alone he asked Isaac to come over. They talked about the new Marvel movie coming out and which superhero could kick the ass of the others favourite but they also talked about the Omega and Isaac revealed that he was quite scared. He looked at Stiles, “I just hoped that I could have a good life with peace again and then that. It is very difficult for me.” Stiles took his hands.  
“This kind of thing will happen from time to time, but you're safe here. You have friends here and your two mates. Like. I have Derek and he is very strong and you have two mates. We will protect you.” Isaac smiled wide when Stiles mentioned his mates. They really made him happy and gave him the feeling of having a place somewhere in this world, which he was glad to have finally.   
“That´s not the only thing I´m worried about. It isn´t just me I´m scared about. I… someday I want some pups, you know? I want them to grow up happy and safe too! Not like me…” Isaac petted above his belly and Stiles knew this feeling. Motherly, or in their case fatherly, feelings and wanting to become pregnant someday. For a werewolf are these feelings even stronger because of their animal side of genetics.   
“I know Isaac but your pups will be safe here too. Don´t worry, don´t overthink it and if you still want to talk about it, you have Ethan and Aiden and me.” Of course, Isaac was still worrying but Stiles could calm him down at least a little bit. Both had moments in their past which made them very observant of their surroundings. A threat in the territory? It can be very scary.   
Time goes by and within a moment it becomes dark outside. Isaac didn´t want to go alone, it wasn´t even allowed to go alone in the night, so Stiles decided to walk with Isaac the half of the way so both had the same way to walk home. The thought is intelligent… 

When they said goodbye and Stiles couldn´t see Isaac anymore he turned around and went home too. It was only after a few steps when Stiles felt someone’s sight on his back. At first, he didn´t dare to look back but his fear became worse and he looked. In the far distance, he saw another wolf. But not a wolf he knew. Stiles got the chills and froze. It was the omega and it looked like the others had said, big but not very strong looking. His fur was uneven and the exact opposite of beautiful. The wolf looked evil and like he had a plan what he wanted to do, which scared Stiles the most. Stiles just knew the omega wanted something and he could feel that he was a part of it. The omega stepped forwards so Stiles could see him better. Stiles body became ice cold and he couldn´t look away from its eyes. The Omega took a deep sniff, which grossed Stiles out. Sniffing other wolfs is something for only pack members and friends but then suddenly the omega turned around and left. 

Stiles only moved again when he heard Derek´s voice behind him. He couldn´t make out what he said, only hear his steady deep voice. Stiles was so scared and relieved that his mate was there with him that s few tears fall of his face. Stiles didn´t remember getting home and cuddling with Derek but that’s where he began to become conscious again.   
“What…happened.”, Stiles mumbled in Derek´s neck. Derek holds him closer, “You weren´t home when I got here and I called Isaac and he told me that you should have been home by then, but you weren´t. I searched for you and you were standing there with another scent around you and then you cried…and…” Derek stopped and closed his eyes. Stiles remembered everything now and they cuddled a little longer.   
“It was the Omega.”, Stiles whispered and Derek became tense, “I believe that he wants something from me.”   
Derek frowned, “Do you know more about the Omega?” Stiles shook his head a little.   
“I just had this feeling… I really didn´t like his eyes…they had a weird impression.”  
“We will find this Omega, Stiles. I promise.”  
They didn´t let go of each other for a long time until Stiles became hungry. They made a pizza and watched a movie. Slowly, Stiles could relax a bit but the Omega wouldn´t leave his head. While watching the film, Stiles began to cuddle up to Derek who welcomed him warmly. Derek caressed Stiles back even when he fell asleep. After the end of the movie (Derek really wanted to see it, with Stiles awake or not), Derek picked his boyfriend up and put him in their bed. The night was quiet and no one woke up until the next morning. 

After that incident, the pack and especially Stiles became more observant. Nothing happened until Stiles got a message from Derek to drive to the hospital. Stiles drove worried and in high speed towards his destination, prepared himself for the worse. When he stood in front of the room, Derek told him to go, he heard sobbing. He opened the door carefully and was presented with a sleeping Aiden in a hospital bed and Isaac crying beside him. Ethan stood behind Isaac, comforting him. Derek noticed his mate immediately and walked over to him and whispered in his ears, “Aiden and Erica came across the Omega during work. Erica could hurt him and remembers his scent, which will help our search for it. Aiden on the other side was hurting badly but he is safe now. He´s in an artificial coma and should wake up during the evening.”   
Stiles could only remember his conversation with Isaac where he tried to convince him with the idea that he and his loved ones were safe. Isaac looked like he was near a panic attack, only holding it back because of Ethan.   
“What will happen now?”, Stiles asked Derek.  
“We will search for them. We have their scent now.”  
Stiles emotions told him that he really disliked the idea of Derek in such a danger. He noticed himself being on the edge for a few days and it only became worse with each day passing. He over thought this idea and almost didn´t feel Derek´s hand on his back   
“Everything will be fine.”, murmured his mate in his ear and Stiles tried to calm down. Ethan and Derek had a short eye-contact talk and Derek decided it was for the best to go home. After Stiles and Isaac could share a little moment, Derek carefully pushed Stiles out of the room and brought him home.   
When they finally got home, Stiles didn´t want to let Derek go.   
“What is it?”, Derek asked softly.   
“No…”  
Derek looked rather confused, “What no?”  
“Don´t want you to leave me.”  
“I´ll never leave you.”  
“I…I now. I didn´t mean …that…”  
Still, Derek didn´t know what Stiles meant until a familiar, pleasant scent came through his nose. Of course, his body reacted to the open invitation from his boyfriend but he knew something was not right in this behaviour. It wasn´t a Stiles behaviour, he never was that clingy.   
Stiles, on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted and pushed himself on Derek body, rubbing his scent on him. At first, Stiles kissed Derek neck gently but became more forcefully. Derek and his wolf side were totally turned on by that and he couldn´t resist the urge to bit in Stiles' neck. So, he did. His wolf fangs forced their way through the willing skin. Stiles lust grew by that and bit Derek as well. Even if they already did the famous mating bite and marked each other, this time was not romantically. It was out of instinct and pure lust. Derek still didn´t know what was happening but he couldn´t get himself to care. He was hot and his own erection craved attention. Derek picked Stiles up and walked with him into the bedroom. Derek laid above Stiles on the bed and the kissing continued. Both tried to undress each other as quickly as possible.  
“Please Derek, do it.”, Stiles moaned desperately. Derek guided his hand down to Stiles hole which was wet already, so he opened him up. It didn't take long this time until Stiles was stretched enough and demanded Derek to fuck him finally. Overwhelmed with the scent from his mate, Derek pushed inside Stiles. After he was sure that Stiles was ready he moved slowly in and out. Meanwhile, Stiles could only feel the dick of his mate filling him up. The pleasure was great and he wanted more. Derek pushed himself faster into Stiles and started to stimulate Stiles dick too because soon after Stiles came- screaming- he came too. Unable to speak they laid next to each other, breathing hard. Stiles was more than happy and kissed Derek softly, “Love you.”, he whispered. “Love you too.”, Derek answered and both fall asleep. 

Things were tense in the pack and that made Stiles feel even weirder. At least that´s what he told Derek but Stiles didn´t feel just weird, he felt horny. More and more with each day and he let Derek fuck him almost each night but that just wasn't enough and that freaked him out. That had never happened before. Also, Stiles stopped going outside when he is on his own. He always thought that he saw the Omega, the unknown Wolf and he swore to whatever god you believe in, he wanted to walk to him! Stiles had no idea why, but the times he thought he had seen the Omega he wanted to follow him. So, he stayed inside.  
Derek was worried about Stiles. One night, Stiles tried to seduce his mate again but Derek stopped him.   
“No, Stiles.”, he said softly.  
“What? Come on, please Der.”, Stiles moaned while humping Derek’s leg.   
“No…I…please, I don´t want to. Can we just cuddle?”, Derek looked in Stiles' eyes and of course, Stiles stopped after that. Even when he is still horny as fuck, his Boyfriend was more important than that. At the end, he jerked off in the bathroom later that night.   
After that situation, Stiles needed his female friends to talk with him. He had no idea what was happening and believed that his female side had something to do with it, so he called them the next day. Lydia, Erica and Issac sat on his sofa and listened to Stiles problems.   
“I think that can be your heat.”, Lydia started.  
“My what?”  
“Heat or Were-heat. Every female werewolf can become pregnant like a normal human but we are also Wolfs, so we are going into heat in the spring.”  
“Awesome, but it is not spring.”, Stiles countered.   
“That´s the only weird thing about that. We know that heats start after you shared your mate bite, so maybe he is going into heat earlier because of his mate bite?” Isaac asked.   
Lydia and Erica denied, heat is always in spring, that´s also the reason why packs celebrating the spring like a holiday. Most of the pack couples were very occupied during that time. (If you know what the author means, hehe.)  
“Then what should I do?”, Stiles asked frustrated  
Erica looked concerned, “You should tell Derek. His family knows more than we do, maybe they have another clue…”

They decided that it was the best if they told Derek immediately and went outside. The group tried to walk as fast as possible but suddenly Stiles and Isaac stopped moving.   
“Guys?...”, Lydia turned around but gasps horrified. The Omega stood behind them in his Beta shift. He held a weird cloth ball with a funny smell. Lydia and Erica went into defence but the boys stood still. The Omega smiled and held his hand out, “Come here. I know you want to.”  
Stiles and Issac walked towards him but the girls tried to grab them but only succeeded to hold Isaac back. He was strong and fought against the girls. Lydia tried to hold on Stiles too but failed. The Omega was faster and grabbed Stiles wrist and he ran away with Stiles over his shoulder.   
The Omega ran fast into the woods and stopped only to hide his trail. Stiles can´t remember any of the ways they walk on and only thought about the scent in the hand from the Omega. It was a drug, Stiles could figure that out but wasn´t able to resist it.   
After how long ever, Stiles felt on the cold ground and the cloth full of the drug-scend next to him. Stiles grabbed the cloth ball and took a deep breath which made him hard and his bum wet, he whimpered. Suddenly his stomach got kicked and he moans in pain, not in pleasure.   
“Shut up, bitch. I like my sluts quiet.”, the Omega spit. Stiles looked up and his stomach twisted around. He was scared and had no idea what was going on.   
“What do you want?”, Stiles asked but got kicked again.  
“I said quiet! …But… I think it would be more fun if you would know what I´m going to do with you…”, The Omega smiled disgustingly, licked his lips and let some spit fall onto Stiles' face. He laughed and rubbed the fluid on Stiles' cheeks, the spit smelled like weeks without a toothbrush and Stiles wanted to puke.   
“I heard a lot from you little bitch. A boy with a pussy and womb who ran away after his first shift.”, Stiles' eyes widen and Omega continues, “Yeah, little bitch. I´m from your pack. Your real pack who wants you back and your little womb. We heard that some Alphas would pay good money for your pussy. And I want to have some fun with you as well.”  
Stiles' heart seemed to stop and he couldn't breathe. He wasn’t able to process what he heard and didn't want to believe it.   
He tried to crawl away but the Omega crapped his hair and lifted him up, “Where do you think you´re going?”, he said and pushed Stiles in one corner. He rolled Stiles over so he was on his hands and knees and he let his claws out to push them into Stiles back to fix him where he was.  
“Try not to move, I like to hurt my moving prey…”, the Omega said and licked over Stiles wet hole. Stiles felt like he was in a very bad dream and wanted to wake up immediately, but he didn´t. The strange wolf licked his hole more and he felt how his body reacted to the licking and the drug.  
“N-No! Don´t !”, Stiles protested weakly.  
“Oh, you want it, slut. I triggered your heat so you´re becoming a willing breeding bitch for me and our pack. Is it beautiful innit? The drug?” He shoved the drug under Stiles' nose again and Stiles moaned from the unwanted pleasure he felt. Even if his body enjoyed it, his mind wanted to run and fight but he just couldn't. Stiles cried in panic and felt disgusting.   
“Oh, cry bitch. I love it.”, The Omega said and shoved two fingers into Stiles. Stiles did cry and screamed in protest. He didn´t want that and tried to move, even under pain. The Omega laughed but it turned into a sudden scream. Stiles was facing the wall so he had no idea what was happening and only heard more screaming and growling but it was just too much. His senses overwhelmed him and he only thought runrunrunrunrun. His body hurt and was weak from his forced heat. He couldn´t see anything and from nowhere he felt hands on his body. Stiles screamed and fought even more with everything he had, which was nothing. He heard a sound back in his mind, it was a familiar and it triggered something inside him to calm down. Without any warning, he lost his consciousness. 

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes but his whole body burned. He could not talk but wanted Derek close to him. Stiles had no idea what was going on but still felt like running and wanting Derek at the same time. He had lost the track of time and could not tell the differents between being awake and being asleep.   
He was thirsty and horny but only wanted to feel safe again. He cried a lot too.   
After three long days, Stiles calmed down again, his mind was tired and he lied in bed for the next two days. He was more aware of his surrounding and let Derek touch and cuddle him again. It took a while for Stiles to not getting a panic attack every time he thought about what had happened but Derek and their pack were patient and determined to help Stiles. Especially Issac knew how to deal with Stiles because he knew exactly how Stiles felt. They talked a lot and with Issac help, he finally could tell Derek what had happened. Of course, Derek didn´t take it well but who would?   
Derek told Stiles that the Omega was captured and locked in a pack made prison. They knew that the Omega was from Stiles old pack and Alpha Talia already send a group from her pack and from the McCall Pack to the old Pack to start a discussion. Hoping for a friendly way to deal with the situation even if Talia would had loved to kill every single one of them for hurting her beloved beta and mate from her son.   
The old Pack was weak, many betas had left the alpha. But the few that were still there were aggressive. So aggressive that the Hale Pack, McCall Pack and even the Argent Pack worked together to kill the almost feral Pack. It had to be done.  
The Omega knew about his murdered pack but still fought for his own life. Talia knew that the Omega might know something about Stiles origins and she was right. She told the Omega to free him if he would tell her everything he knew and he did. Bad for the Omega that Derek was still furious about what he did and Talia let her son having his revenge. Maybe it was wrong to let her son kill him but she knew that Derek would have hated her if she didn´t let him. 

Very much later in the same evening, Derek was exhausted but also relieved. After he showered and ate dinner he cuddled with Stiles, “I have something to tell you.” Talia told her son something for Stiles which Derek can´t wait to share with his mate.   
Stiles turned his head, “Yeah?”  
Derek kissed Stiles neck, “We know that your parents are alive and also know where to search for them.”  
Stiles tensed up and jumps out of Derek's arms, “Are you serious?!”, Stiles asked loudly and with wide eyes. Derek nodded and his boyfriend screamed in excitement.   
“Oh my god, how? Wait… don´t tell me but…ahhh! Really?”, Stiles walked around the room and called Isaac immediately. Derek looked at his boyfriends fondly, ready for a long deserved sleep time.

The rest of the winter and new year went by too slowly. The pack started searching for Stiles parents and Stiles himself was more restless than ever in his life. Lydia and Erica moved near the next best college to start working and preparing for the next summer semester. They weren´t the only one who left, many young people from the pack left for a few years and the whole pack was a little hurt.   
But the months went by and without realising it Stiles was in the middle of spring time… also called the mating time. Stiles could felt his skin itching in excitement and the wounded pack became a happier one. The first flowers grew and with them, the first couple locked themselves into their houses for a few days. The pack could smell it in the air and triggered other young pairs. Once, Stiles wanted to visit Isaac to talk but Derek held him back. Isaac, Aiden and Ethan were in the spring heat already and Stiles was happy that he didn´t have to walk into them accidentally.   
But Stiles didn't have more time to think about that because he went into spring heat himself only a day later. 

Stiles woke up warm and sweaty and horny as hell. He was hard and only had Derek on his mind. He screamed for his mate and Derek run into the room again, not caring that he just had showered. He held Stiles close and kissed him deeply.   
“D-Derek, please… I´m so empty!”, Stiles moaned into Derek's mouth and Derek was happy to help him out. Derek ripped Stiles boxer off of him and without any warning pushed his hard dick into Stiles. Stiles moaned loudly and tried to hold on on Derek. The first time was quick, even too quick but the heat made it easy for them to start the next round only seconds after.   
During their first real heat, Derek tried to make it as good as possible for his boyfriend, still a little concerned if Stiles mind remembered the almost rape but that didn´t happen. It was good four days of just them and a lot of cum for Stiles to eat. Yes, Stiles figured out that he loves the taste of Derek's sperm and Derek loved watching Stiles licking it from his stomach.   
“Derek… can we fuck as wolves too?”, Stiles had asked Derek and only seconds after he could see Derek turning into a big wolf. Derek licked over Stiles body, his nipples and then down to his cock. It made Stiles so hot to see Derek´s wolf lick him that he couldn´t resist of turning himself. His female wolf liked the experience as well.   
After the last heat wave, they laid next to each other, heavy breathing and smiling at each other.   
“That. Was. Amazing.”, Stiles stated. Derek agreed and smiled bigger.   
“Fancy a bath?”, Derek asked.  
“You don´t believe how much, man.”, Stiles giggled and kicked Derek's bubble butt while he stood up to make a beautiful bath for both of them.   
“Hey, don´t become over excited!”, he warned grinning before he vanished into the bathroom.   
Stiles could feel the happiness growing in his chest and couldn´t stop smiling.   
“I love you.”, he said out loud, knowing that Derek would hear him.  
“I love you too.”, he heard Derek answer.

“YOU ARE WHAT?”  
“S-Stiles, please…not so loud…”  
“BUT WHAT OH MY GOD DID YOU TOLD THEM?”  
“No!... You´re the first and-“  
“I´M THE FIRST, FUCK. ISAAC!”  
“Stiles, please calm down!”  
“HOW COULD I CALM DOWN I´M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!!”  
“I don´t think that´s how it´s work but you can call you that if you want to…”  
Stiles jumped out of the restaurant chair and hugged Isaac until he had to shove him away. Isaac knew exactly why he had chosen a supernatural only restaurant because normal people would never understand it and he also knew how Stiles would react. They were a town over and Isaac just needed to talk with his best friend with it without some curious pack members.   
“How long do you know that you´re pregnant?”, Stiles asked.  
“Only a few days… I wanted to wait and see if the next test would be different but it wasn´t and… I…I´m going to be a mother…father? Wolf mother?” Stiles laughed at Isaacs confused face.   
“Isn´t important. Better question, how do we tell your mates about it?” Isaac became pale.   
“I don´t know… it should be something special…”  
At the end, Isaac decided for the not so special but sweet idea for daddy t-shirts. He bought some with Stiles. Two black shirts with the words “World best daddy.”. Stiles said that Isaac could be happy that no one of them had a daddy kink or this would be more difficult to explain and Isaac blushed hard and hit Stiles on the shoulder. 

When Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Aiden and Ethan had a totally not planned evening together, Isaac announced that he had two presents for his mates. Aiden and Ethan were excited, they love presents and both holding the wrapped shirts in their hands while Stiles secretly started to record the moment on his phone.   
The twins unwrapped the presents at the same time and when they had read them they went silent. They looked at each other and back on the shirts.   
“…Do…do you like them? Or…Or not?”, Isaac was a little afraid.   
“You have… pups?”, Aiden asked Isaac nodded.  
“Our pups…”, Ethan said.  
They put on their new shirts and Stiles could see it in their eyes how proud they were. Isaac got a big cuddle session from his mates and soon after they walked home to “celebrate”.   
“You knew about it?”, Derek asked while Stiles watched the video back for the fifth time. He nodded and laughed at the twins face again. Derek pulled Stiles closer and rubbed his belly, “One day I´ll fill you with my pups too.”, Derek mumbled. Stiles face heat up and his dick moved a bit. A wave of arousal overcame him. Stiles looked into Derek's eyes and kissed him softly, “One day, not now.”  
“One day.”, Derek agreed. 

Over time, the weather became warmer and the pack had one BBQ after the other. Stiles and Derek were happy and enjoyed the time they were together.   
It was in the evening and Stiles sat together with Isaac, Lydia and Erica who came back for the week. They talked while Derek came up to them, “Stiles.”, he said and put a hand on his shoulder. He said that Talia wanted to see him and Stiles followed Derek back into the house.   
“Is something wrong?”, Stiles asked when he went into the office of his Alpha. Talia smiled at him, “No. Nothing is wrong. Come, sit dear.”  
Stiles sat in one of the chairs before her table, Derek into the other one.   
“Stiles…it´s been a few month after we got the information about your parents and where they could be. It took a bit effort but at the end… we could find them.” Talia looked into Stiles' eyes, watching his reaction. Stiles needed a moment to realise what that meant.  
“Y-You mean. Knowing where they are and… they are alive…”  
“Yes, Stiles. Actually, they live pretty nearby. Only a few towns over and-“, Talia couldn´t talk more before Stiles began to cry quietly. Derek comforted him, “Are you alright?”.  
Stiles nodded, “It´s just… so amazing. I have no memories of them and they are practically just strangers but I hoped for them such a long time that…that´s it just amazing to know…that they are alive…”  
Talia thought this was the right moment to continue, “Their names are Noah and Claudia Stilinski. Noah is the Sheriff of his town and a human. His wife, your mother, is a primary school teacher and as long as we know she is a were like us. We didn´t contact them yet. I wanted your Yes for this, Stiles.”  
Stiles nodded strongly, “Please. Please contact them and asks them if they still…want…to know me or not.”  
“Okay. You two can go back now.”, she said softly and started her work. 

Only a week later Talia arranged a meeting and Stiles and Derek drove down to the little town where the Stilinskis lived.   
“Are you ready?”, Derek asked his boyfriend.   
“Yes… yes I think I am.”, Stiles confirmed and they got out of the car. They went up to the door and Derek rang the bell, holding Stiles' hand. The door opened and a man stood in front of them.   
“Are you Noah Stilinski, Sir?”, Derek asked. Noah nodded and let them in, wordless. He went into the living room with them and they saw a woman standing in the middle of the room.  
“Claudia…”, Noah said and the woman came up to Stiles. She greeted Derek with a short nod and then looked deep into Stiles' eyes. Stiles heartbeat was fast and his palms were sweaty. He smelled an old smell he thought he had forgotten a long time ago, his eyes water up a little. The woman sank her head slowly and sniffed softly at Stiles' neck behind his ears. She made a low whimpering sound before pulling Stiles into a deep hug, starting crying heavily. Stiles couldn´t hold back either and wrapped his arms around the woman with the so familiar scent from very old days. It was so comforting for Stiles that he thought that his chest burst open, the tears really unstoppable now.   
“My boy. My little boy.”, Claudia cried into Stiles' neck. Stiles could feel another warm body behind him and knew that Noah joint the cuddling. The mix of the scents from Noah and Claudia broke another wall in Stiles' chest and he let his wolf whine loudly. The memories of colours, smells and voices breaking his heart over and over again. Stiles remembered two words he once loved so much that he hates himself for forgetting them.  
“Tato. Mama.”, he whispered to his parents. 

They needed time before they could step back from each other again. Once they all sat down, Claudia couldn´t stop to scent mark her pup and Stiles and Derek let her do. Derek wolf felt jealous but Derek was happy that he understood who the woman was. Stiles growled contently and his inner wolf enjoyed every second from the missed affection from its mother.   
“Let us begin from the beginning, shall we?”, Noah started. Claudia held her son tight onto her while she began.  
“We grew up into a loving Polish-American pack which you knew as your old pack Stiles. Well, it was loving until right before we left. The old Alpha had died from his high age and the new Alpha took over but he was an evil person. So we just left like many others but the Alpha didn´t like that. He let us go but we must leave our children with the pack. It was horrific, no parent would just leave their child so we tried running away with you but…failed…”, Claudia tensed her grip on Stiles, “We were hunted and I could barely save Noah. I only could give you in care from my half-sister but I couldn´t do more. I knew you would be safe…at least for a while? I tried contacting the pack a few times but was rejected always. Then…someday… my half-sister messaged me…telling me you were…dead…”  
Claudia began to cry again and Noah took over, “It was when you ran away. They told us you died and we just tried to cut off every connection with the old Pack and… move on? We never forget you. Still celebrating every birthday of yours. But then Talia called us and…you know the rest.”   
Noah smiled weakly. Claudia held on Stiles, “I know we´re bad parents but please forgive us. Please let us be a part of your life again.”, she said to Stiles.  
Stiles nodded and looked towards Derek, “They can be a part of the pack, right?”  
Derek thought about it but agreed, “I´m sure mum has nothing against that but I´ll ask her.”

Only a week later it was settled that Claudia and Noah Stilinski move into the pack territory and becoming a part of the Hale Pack. Stiles helped a lot with the moving and was desperate to get to know them better each day passing. Joining a pack had more influence for Claudia than for Noah. Noah told Stiles that Claudia had been very broken because her wolf had no connection with others of her kind. But even Stiles saw the differences within weeks.   
Claudia was a very protective mother even when she knew that her baby is older now. She let Stiles show her the best running ways and his favourite places in the woods. Claudia became happier with every day.  
Stiles wanted to show his mother his favoured ice cream place and went inside the new place from his parents. His mother sat on the dinner table with her laptop in front of her, writing something.   
“What are you doing?”, Stiles leaned over Claudia’s shoulder.   
“I try to find a new job, we kind of moved very suddenly so I had no time to change it.”  
“Hm, what are you doing again?”  
“I am a primary school teacher.”, Claudia said, “And what do you want to do?”  
Stiles sat beside her, frowning, “I don´t know yet. Never had any ideas what I want to be… but teacher sounds fun, I think…”  
Claudia’s eyes lit up and she began to tell her son about the profession of being a teacher. Claudia’s dream was it to teach since she was a little girl and her passion never changed. They talked about teaching until Noah comes back from his work day, Derek on his side. The wolfs didn´t even notice that they mates came home after they entered the kitchen. Stiles jumped out of the chair into Derek's arms. He nuzzled into Derek´s neck, “I missed you.”, Stiles said. Derek giggled softly and held his mate close. Noah walked over to his wife and kissed her on the head.   
“Do you guys want to stay for dinner?”, Noah asked and Stiles agreed before Derek can say anything and smiled as agreement. 

It became a tradition for the Stilinski family and Derek to have dinner together at least twice per week. It was very important family bonding for Stiles and his parents and Derek always loved the food from Claudia.   
Stiles also decided that he want to become a primary teacher just like his mother, it felt like a good job and he also felt closer to his mother this way. The work experience in his mother classroom just was the last push into his decision. He decided to apply to universities as soon as he can and until then he helps his mother from time to time with her work.   
Slowly, the warm weather goes by and the last big BBQ within the pack was held. The trees lost their Leafs and it became colder. Stiles was more and more into his new dream career and his friends were happy for him to finally know what he wanted to do in his life. 

Stiles and Derek lay on their sofa, drinking hot cocoa while looking outside. It was snowing softly while the sun began to set. Derek kissed Stiles on the lips and could not keep a warm smile to himself.   
“Why do you smile?”, Stiles murmured.  
“Because I have you.”, His mate answered while pulling him closer to have a better access to Stiles' neck. Stiles leant his head to the side and smiled too, “Awwwwww, Der.”, he said in a mocking sound and tried to kick Derek's leg.   
“Oi”, Derek protested and pinned Stiles down, “Bad Stiles.”   
Derek nuzzled his nose into Stiles' neck again and started to suck softly on it. Stiles whimpered and wrapped his legs around Derek´s torso.   
“´m always bad.”, Derek hummed in agreement.   
Suddenly Derek´s phone rings, “Arg!! Not even a few single hours’ time for yourself!”, Stiles shouted out. Derek laughed at Stiles and picked up his phone, it was Aiden.  
“Guys come to the hospital and hurry the FUCK UP, ISAAC IS IN LABOUR!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets kidnapped by hunters. What will happen to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this will be the last chapter. I am done with it, for now. I hope you like it though.
> 
> I made the end short because I just need to end the story. Maybe I´ll write it better one day but for now, nooooooo.
> 
> Anyway. enjoy x

**About 1 Month after start**

Stiles is in his wolfs form and he is running again, briefly, it reminds him of his childhood. Running, not looking back. His mind is dull and the world around him is spinning, he doesn´t know what is happening but his paws bring him away from the noises and the pain. He can hear them still, screams of nearly dead people, fighting. Stiles hate fighting, he can´t fight at the moment. He doesn´t fight at the moment, he has to be somewhere safe.   
Eventually, he can´t hear the screams anymore and he runs slower now. His body is weak and he needs a break but can´t stop, he needs to bring himself to somewhere safe, he needs a safe den as soon as possible, so he runs.   
When he becomes tired he sleeps for a few hours only, he can´t stay in one place too long. His mind is still fuzzy and his human thoughts are too difficult to form. Stiles knows that he needs to stay a wolf, for safety.   
His belly becomes heavier and heavier and he becomes slower and slower, he is at the end of his strength. The running is too much for him and his eyes aren´t working anymore as they must do. He does his final steps before he collapses. It is raining and his fur is soaked but still, he tries to protect his belly. He has to protect them, he passes out. 

“Mummy! Ashley! Look! A Doggy!”, tiny steps come nearer.  
“Oh my god…”, another young female voice, “Mum! Quickly! The dog needs help!”  
Heavier footsteps running near, “Oh poor thing. Susi, open the car for me. Ashley, help me pinking the dog up. We need to drive to the vet as soon as possible!”  
The world becomes lighter, it feels like flying and then, the ground is softer than before. Too many noises for the sensitive ears and the wolf whines.  
“Don´t worry doggy, mummy will save ya.”, little hands brush through the dirty fur.  
“Don´t Susi, it could be feral.”, the voice of Ashley says.   
“It is a she, Ash. She is pregnant, like the animals on tv yesterday!”  
“Just don´t touch her belly, love. Just like on tv, right Susi?”, the mother adds.  
“Yes, mummy.”

“Is Mrs doggy going to be better Mr Vet Man?”, Susi asks worried while petting the wolf. The Vet smiles softly and speaks towards the mother, “This Wolfdog is a poor shape, but nothing life threatening! She is pregnant and it will only take a few weeks for her to get in labour. But to have a safe birth she needs to become fitter and just feel safe too. Is there any chance you could take her for a while? She could stay here but we have a few animal to take care of…”  
“Mummy please!”  
“It is fine, I can take her… even though that is not what I thought my holiday would be like.”  
“Does she has a name mummy?”  
The mother looks at the vet, the vet adds, “She doesn´t have a chip, so no.”   
Ashley tugs at her mother's arm, “Can we name her Mellie?” Susi jumps in excitement, “Yes mummy! Mellie!”  
“Yeah, I think that is a pretty name. Now, if everything is done, we could take her home?”  
“Yes, Mrs Parker, just let me give you a few things for pregnant dogs and make a new appointment for Mellie for checking her health again.”

 

**The Start**

It is over, almost a year of fighting with the hunters and the packs are safe again, they won. Derek is bleeding all over but feels the healing of his wounds already, but he is a bit tired though. He sees his mother and the other Alpha talking about what to do now. Derek already knows what should happen now, the cleaning up.   
Many pack members have fallen, even if it wasn´t too many. The Hunters had lost more members. Still, it hurts when he hears one Wolf from another pack when they find their dead mates on the ground. Derek cringes and closes his eyes, he concentrates on his mate bond and is relieved that he can fell Stiles still. So he is alive, good.  
He walks over to his mother and alpha who pulls him into a deep hug, “How are you, pup?”  
“I´m fine mum, but not a pup.”, Derek answers grumpily.  
“Shh, Der. Let me call you pup, I need some normalcy after these months”, Talia let go of her son.  
“I am 28.”, Derek states childish, knowing it will make his mother smile. Talia laughs softly and kisses her son on the cheek, “I am just relieved you are safe. The pack is meeting at the Farmhouse by Alpha Xavier property. Would you be so kind and help me searching for everyone?” Derek nods and starts looking for his pack. The one he finds he tells them where to go and walks to the next ones when everything is more or less fine with his packmates. 

Finally, he arrives at the old tree Stiles loves so much and search for his mate scent, but finds nothing. It´s been almost an hour after now. Derek tries to find his phone and dials Stiles immediately but no one answers. He calls Laura next, but Stiles hasn´t arrived at the Farmhouse yet.   
Derek waits longer by the tree, he is 100% sure that they agreed on meeting hear if they lost each other which happens often during a fight with hunters.   
Derek's phone rings and he pushes the green button, “Stiles!...”  
“No, love. Laura here.”, his sisters cut him off, “Is he not there yet?”  
“No… he isn´t…”, Derek sounds worried, Stiles was never this late or he would tell another wolf at least so someone would know where he was. Derek's heart beats faster, “What should I do Laura? I can´t find him and…”  
“Mum says you should come back to the meeting point. He will be here soon, Derek. I believe that he is somewhere, don´t worry, kay?”  
“Okay.”

But Stiles doesn´t come back. It is night now and every Hale Pack member, dead or alive, is in the Farmhouse, only Stiles is missing still. Derek can´t be still and walks up and down.   
Laura walks up to Talia and tells her, “The other Alphas have not found Stiles either. Even though they miss a few members as well.” Derek feels his wolf roar inside of him, he is angry and confused, where is his mate?!

 

**1 Month and 2 weeks after the start**

Stiles wakes up warm. The last days were weird but better than before. He always felt soft and fresh and never hungry like when he was before. But his mind was fuzzy still, at least he can see clearly again. He tries to stand up but nope. Bad idea, he falls back into the soft pillow. He looks around and sees a big tv, a sofa, bookcases. It is a very pretty living room. On the floor is a fluffy carpet and a few kid toys. The smell of the house was soft, like apples and warm toast. Stiles feels his stomach grumble and he wants some breakfast now, please. But unfortunately, standing up is impossible, so he starts whining. He hears footsteps and a woman comes into the living room.   
“Hello Mellie, awake again? How are you doing big girl?”, The woman talks to him with a soft voice Derek would use when he sees the kittens from Erica and Lydia. But who is Mellie? The woman pets him behind the ear and it feels amazing, he closes his eyes.   
“I have your breakfast ready for you girl, just need to follow me into the kitchen, dear. You can do that, right?” The woman is not expecting to understand him so he cheers him on like every human would do when they talk to the beloved dogs. Stiles wants to laugh at her because he is not an ordinary dog, but on the other side, standing up is very difficult for him!   
“You can do it, Mellie!”, she says while Stiles slowly stands up. He walks to the kitchen with the woman's help and sees some dog food. Ew, Stiles thinks, but he is so hungry! He looks up at her, tries his best judging face and then he starts sniffing the food. It smells bad but not soo bad. He tries a bit and yes, he preferences eggs and toasts or pancakes. Anything would be better but at least, it is something. So here goes nothing!  
Stiles eats everything and after that, he drinks most of the water to lose the taste of dog food. Slowly, he walks to his pillow again and lays down on it. He feels very tired again and exhausted but did only eat breakfast? What was happening to him?   
Stiles listens to his body to see if he has any injuries and then it hits him hard. His belly is big… and…heavy… and he is 100% sure that something just moved. He sniffs his belly and oh god, he is pregnant? Why is he not shocked? He already knew…how did he know that? Stiles tries to remember what had happened in the last days, weeks. Month even but nothing comes to his mind. Like his life is whipped out and now he lays here, in a strangers house, pregnant. His breath quickens and he hears loud whining, not noticing it is him. The woman runs to him again and sees him in distress.   
She pets him and after Stiles tries to push into the petting she hugs him. He is still whining, scared, but the woman holds him close, “Everything will be alright girl, You´re safe, don´t worry dear.” 

A few days later and Stiles misses something. Something should be here, with him, during this pregnancy. The human woman, Johanne and her daughters are sweet and Stiles is happy to be surrounded by another mother who could understand him but something…no, someone is missing. Stiles cries inside while thinking of them and not even knowing who it is.   
“Mummy! Kindergarten was so cool today! Do you wanna know why?”  
Johanna looks at her youngest daughter Susi, “Why, love?”  
“Well, there are 2 new kids and they are twins from Canada! Their names are Hannah and Derek! Even when I like Hanah more because…”  
Stiles let out a small whine, this name hurts, Derek. It hurts but at the same time it fills this hole in his heart and soul. Stiles misses Derek very much, but at the moment he can´t do anything. The babies are more important now. His pups, their pups…

 

**1 week after the start**

Derek was told that Stiles is officially added to the “Still missing” list the packs put together. There are about five other missing weres besides Stiles and the packs are all worried and working hard on finding them. A search group was formed and Derek volunteered without hesitation. Only two days later, they found scents and trails of cars, the missing wolves and Wolfsbane. Only one hour later it began to rain, if they would not have found it now, they would have lost every clue they could get from their surroundings.   
Derek stands in front of the window of the office, one of the most intelligent on the weres tries to connect the cars, with the time and location to find possible cameras around the area. He hates it to wait especially when his mate is missing, but he is not the only one whos mate is missing. Derek tries not to complain too much but his chest hurts so much. His mother looks at him with sad eyes and pulls him into a deep hug, everytime she sees him. 

 

**2 weeks after the start**

Talia wants Derek to visit home, connect with the pack to not become crazy on his own. At first, Derek refused, but Alpha Xavier told him that would be a good idea too. He would call Derek as soon as they had any new information Derek could work on. So Derek drove to his pack again.

Derek is welcomed by Isaac and his mate Ethan. They hug him and scent marks their packmate, who was too long without proper pack-hugs.   
“Missed you, Derek.”, Isaac told him while holding Derek's face in his hands and stroking with his thump on his cheeks. “You look tired.”, he added.   
“I guess.”, Derek mumbles and closes his eyes. Ethan lays his hand on Derek's back, “Come, man, the kids missed you too. Let's go to them, ya?” Derek could only nod before he was dragged along them.

“Uncle Derek!”, Julia jumps into Derek's arms. She presses her face into his neck while pulling herself up on his shoulders. Derek puts his arms around her so she could sit on his lower arm. “Today papa bought me this plushy!”, Julia showed Derek the wolf puppy soft toy, “Because Dad didn´t want to buy it for me because I already had enough he said. But then daddy told Papa and Papa bought it for me anyway.”  
Derek looked at her confused. He would never be over the number of different names for “father”. This is one of the reasons to be happy to just have one mate. Well even if he had more, he would love them but continue this thought just is too much for him right now.  
“Sounds fun.”, he says and lets her down. Julia looks disappointment at Isaac, not understanding why Derek isn´t so happy to see her as normally. Joseph pulls at Derek jeans and lifts his arms in the air. Derek picks the four-year-old up, liking him a bit more in the moment because Joseph was always the quiet one. The little guy starts pulling at the shirt from Derek, entertained for the next ten minutes.   
“I´ll make lunch now.”, Isaac announces, “Joseph, don´t you want to show you know books to Uncle Derek?”  
This is how Derek ended up looking through children books for the next hours and trying to have a good time, even if it´s almost impossible. 

 

**About 2 months after the start**

Stiles is licking the head of his newborn pups, washing them as good as he can. He is exhausted but so so happy as well. He has pups! Two pups! His babies! They are small whiny little beings, one is a dark brown pup with a slightly darker fleck on the forehead and it is a female wolf. The other pup, a male wolf, is pitch black, just like Derek. The pups trying desperately to hide in the fur of Stiles and his eyes sparkle watching his pups seeking protection from him, he is a proud dad/mum. 

Stiles can hear Johanne outside talking with the vet but Stiles doesn´t really care, he knows that his pups are safe and healthy. The human had brought him to the vet for the birth and from what Stiles heard, they can go back to her home very soon. For now, Stiles will call his pups pup1 and pup2 because he had forgotten the most important thing, how to name them. Well, there is plenty of time for that now. 

The car drive was a bit stressful for him because his pup needed to be transported properly, meaning: not right on his skin/fur, but in a small box next to him. He had his face inside the box the whole time, even if it was more uncomfortable.   
Ashley and Susi had prepared a lovely little den for him and his pups in the guest room, even if it would never be so good as his real den with Derek and his pack. But Stiles can´t think of that right now, his pups are still small, freshly born, they need his whole attention now.

When he was settled properly in his temporary den, Johanne let her children see his pups. Susi ran towards them, a little bit too fast for Stiles, but stopped at the right time. “Aww, Puppys. Ash!! Mummy, look how cute they are!”  
One of the pups sniffs the air and let out a small whine before Stiles licks softly ofter it to shush it.   
“They are so cute!”, Ashley agrees with her little sister and sits beside her, “But mum, aren´t there more puppies normally?”   
“I don´t know dear, but now you said it…It is weird… but I think it can happen though.”  
Stiles doesn´t care how much pups he has, that they are here is more important.   
Eventually, the humans let him rest and leave the guest room. 

The first days, Stiles occupies his mind with the question how he should name his pups. The first name he thinks is fitting is Emily for the girl. She is a very sweet pup and needs to be near Stiles all the time. The other pup is a bit more adventurous but clumsy as hell, just as Stiles. Once the little pups fall over his own paws very weirdly and Stiles would have laughed very loudly if he was human and then boom, Stiles knew the name of the other pup: Oliver.   
Emily and Oliver. Yes, thought Stiles. That sounds right. 

 

**3 weeks after the start**

Derek thinks he is going crazy. 21 days and 11 hours long is Stiles missing now. This just can´t happen to him. He sleeps only a couple of hours before his wolf becomes restless and he needs to go for a run in the woods. Sometimes Derek eats so much, his Alpha has to send him out of the kitchen before he eats it empty and on other days he eats nothing, he can´t just bring himself to eat or even to care for it.   
After a nightly run, Derek sees his mother stand in front of his door. They go inside, Derek dresses quickly before returning to his Alpha.  
“Anything new?”, he asks her as usual while looking out of the window, hoping Stiles would stand there as well.  
“Actually, yes.”, she says and Derek looks at her with wide eyes of hope, “Alpha Xavier called and they found something important and want you to come down as soon as possible.”  
Without hesitation, Derek grabs a bag he has prepared days ago and runs towards his car. Talia looks at him, smiling sadly. 

A few hours later, Derek arrives at the pack-house from Alpha Xavier. His pack had attacked a hunters nest and found their missing weres, but not Stiles. From what the survivors had told them, they were used as experiments. “… The hunter had used a new wolfsbane drug, my scientists check them right now. Apparently, Stiles was more important to them and they had kept him separately from the rest of them. The good news is, we didn´t found a body, so he should be alive still.”  
Derek is angry and wants to kill. This news was nothing but bad. He clenches his fist until his claws are deep in his skin. “He is still alive, Derek. Don´t lose hope.”, Alpha Xavier tells him, trying to calm him down and has semi affect in the beta.   
“Derek, I want you to visit the place and look for Stiles on your own for a bit. Maybe you can catch on his scent or your bond finds him if he is nearby. Only you can do it if he is still there.”

Dereks hope was at a peak for a few hours while he was looking for Stiles in the stranger's woods. He searches for two days straight but no Stiles. His scent loses itself in the woods until Derek just can´t find it anymore. On the second night, he howls into the night, hoping to hear his beloved partner and husband but he hears only foreigners answers. 

 

**1 month after the start**

Derek knows Stiles is alive. He can feel him inside his soul. The bond is weaker but made of steel, it would never break, but this is the reason he feels he is going mad. Derek can feel Stiles hands on him, trying to comfort but he can never really feel it fully. He can´t touch or smell. Derek is lonely and the black hole in his chest becomes bigger and bigger with every day. It is the first time in his life he would cry himself to sleep. 

 

**About 2 months after start**

Stiles is stronger again, he feels his Wolf side just as much as his human side again. He misses being a human. He misses being able to laugh with his pack and being with Derek. Stiles has no real feeling for how much time went before he could catch a glance on a newspaper Johanne read before. So, it has been two months now. Stiles feels like it was years. 

It is midday and Johanna is at work and the kids are at school and kindergarten for the next few hours. Stiles walks towards his pups again and lies next to them again. He really wants to try to shift back again and the humans are not here…  
Stiles makes himself ready for it, relaxes and tries the normal procedure. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain through his whole body and he lets out a loud whine before he cancels it and collapses on the pillow. His pups are howl in distress of their mummy and cuddle close to him. Stiles decides to not try again. 

 

**The 2nd month after the start**

“I am so worried about him, don´t you know that he becomes more feral with every passing day?”, Isaac tells Aiden and Alpha Talia who is sitting in his kitchen. Derek and Ethan are upstairs with his pups, trying desperately to distract him.   
“Alpha Xavier tries his best to find Stiles, but Derek can´t do anything at the moment. Alpha Xavier tries to involve him as much as possible but there are the limits in it too.”, His Alpha explains.   
Aiden looks concern, “What wanted he to do again to find Stiles?”  
“He told me that he called every ally on the are surrounded his territory if Stiles should enter any other area, we will know it as soon as the other packs will notice him. Literally, every pack in the west is looking out for him…”

Even Talia sounds a bit hopeless and tired. She is in pain too, obviously. She has to take care of a wounded pack, her son Derek who seems become feral and a missing pack member. Alpha Talia shakes her head and takes another sip of her whisky. Good that weres can´t become drunk because Isaac had seen many glasses in her hands for the last weeks. 

Aiden lays his hand on Talia's shoulder and presses comforting, before walking upstairs slowly. A few minutes later, Ethan comes back down. He kisses Isaac softly on his lips and hides his face in his neck. “How is Derek?”, Isaac asks.   
“Not himself. He doesn´t smile but at least he lets Joseph sit on his lap. They have cuddled for like, hours now. It is the way of our pup to take care of people and I thinks Derek is thankful for this little guy.”  
Isaac can feel tears building behind his eyes but tries to push them down again. He misses the old Derek and he misses Stiles. His best buddy is lost and he can feel a hole in his chest too. He knows it is not so intense as the pain Derek feels but it is enough for his scared soul. While Isaac and Ethan hug, Talia fight with her own tears before leaving without saying goodbye. 

 

**2 month and 1 week after the start**

Emily smells wrong. She isn´t as active as she should be. Stiles panics. He howls and licks Emily's fur. Johanne comes into the room, “Girl, hey, Mellie, what is wrong?”   
Stiles looks up to the human and then licks his little girl again. Oliver starts whining too and sniffs at his sister. Johanne takes the ill pup in her hands, “She feels a bit too hot, right? We should bring her to the vet.”  
Quickly, Johanne puts on a coat and brings the small box for Emily and Oliver and puts them in it carefully. Stiles follows her impatiently. For god sake, Johanne drives fast as she could towards the vet, the Vet let them in their office immediately. 

The vet makes a few tests and waiting is the hell for Stiles. They had laid Oliver next to his sister, so she would not feel alone. The vet comes back with a serious mask on, “Mrs Parker, could you please wait outside for a bit? I need to make a few more test and it would be better if you would wait outside for a bit.” Johanne looks surprises but leaves immediately after petting Stiles' head and telling him that everything will be alright.

Stiles, his pups and the vet are alone in the room.   
“Can you change back?”, The vet asks Stiles directly. He is shocked at first but shakes his head sadly. The vet looks a bit disappointed, “Well then. You pups will be fine, I gave her a medicine which already works on her. Now she needs just a bit rest. … Are you from here?”  
Stiles shakes his head. The Vet writes something in his notes.   
“Ok, I will tell Mrs Parker that she should come back with you and the pups in a few days. I´ll call the nearest Pack and let them know that a foreign Were needs a pack to raise his pups in. I hope that is fine with you?”   
Stiles isn´t sure about that but other packs would be better than a human family, so he nods.  
“Great. I´ll see you in a few days then.”

-

Talia can´t believe what she is hearing long after Alpha Xavier has called her. After she collected her thoughts again she goes over to Derek, who is visiting Joseph again, the only pack member who can touch Derek these days.   
When she arrives, Ethan lets her inside. Talia walks up to Derek and talks softly to him, every sudden noise makes him tense. “Darling, Derek. Listen to me, it is very important.”, she begins but Derek starts whining, scared of hearing something bad.   
“No, don´t whine. Everything is going to be alright. Alpha Xavier just called me. Do you remember that old little town a few hundred miles from Xavier pack area? We drove through it once. A vet and a known witch called the pack a few hours ago. He told them a lost were needed a pack and Alpha Xavier thought it could be Stiles, he tells us to come to him so we can look if it´s Stiles, after he picked them up-…Derek!”

Joseph jumps out of Derek's lap into his dad's arms, right before Derek shifts into his Wolf form. His clothes slide down his wolf body or are ripped open. Derek understood the most important information and knows where this town is. He doesn´t care if it could not be Stiles, he has to look for him now. Aiden could open the front door just in time before Derek would have just used a window to run towards this weird small town. It will take him a day to run straight without a real pause. 

Right before the town, he searches for Stiles scent. He can feel his bond pulsing inside of him, hope is giving him the strength to continue. He runs around the town a few times, trying to track Stiles scent. He notices a small park leading into the town and he sneaks into it. A faint smell of Hale pack slips inside his nose and he follows the scent. It brings him towards two girls, a small one and her bigger sister. Both of them smell like Stiles, mostly their hands.   
“Ash, look! Doggy!”, the little girl walks towards Derek.   
“Susi! Stop!”, the older girl holds her back. Derek needs to follow these two and he will find Stiles, he knows it, so he makes himself a bit smaller and gives them the best puppy eyes he could create.  
“No!”, Susi says and pushes her bigger sister away, “Doggy is nice, see?” Susi pets Derek and he only allows it because she rubs Stiles scent on him. It is a bit different tough, but 100% Stiles!  
“I think we should go home, Susi.” The older girls say and go towards the exit of the park. Susi follows her, but so is Derek.   
“Look, doggy want to have friends too, Ash!”  
“Oh dear god.”

The older girl, Ashely by name, complains about Derek following them but can´t do anything about it, so she lets him walk behind them. The scent of Stiles becomes stronger with every minute Derek follows these girls.   
“Mum, we´re home!” Ashley calls towards her mother who works outside in the garden.  
“And guess who has a new doggy!”, Susi calls too which makes her mother turn her head abruptly.   
“No, not a new dog! A dog who followed us from the park!”  
The mother is confused just as the girls, but Derek doesn´t care. Stiles scent is strong, very strong and leads him towards the front door but the door is closed. He stands up on his paws and scratches on the front door, whining and barking.   
“Mum, what is it doing?”  
Suddenly Derek hears another whining coming from inside, the humans hear it too. It is Stiles. Stiles is alive. Derek tries to break the door witch smashing his whole body against the door. The human woman acts quickly and for the love of her door, she opens it. 

Coming out of it is Stiles who jumps at Derek, tail wiggling like a crazy man. Both of them are whining and licking their faces. This takes on for a few minutes until Derek is above Stiles, trapping him in between his paws and licking his face and neck. Both forgetting the world around them and enjoying the moment.   
“Mummy, I think they know each other.”  
Johanne nods without saying anything. She had never seen anything like that.   
“Mum, do you think he is the father of the pups?”  
Derek stops and looks at Stiles. Did he hear right? Stiles stands up and “tells” Derek to follow him, which he does. Before the human could protest against it, Stiles leads Derek into the guestroom and lays by his sleeping pups. Derek stands by the door in shock.   
The hole in his chest is fixing itself slowly, but he doesn´t feel safe until both of them are back home. But pups? Since when? So quickly? How?  
Derek sneaks slowly towards them and indeed they smell… like home. Like Stiles AND Derek. The brown one looks like a mix of his and Stiles wolf. The other one…looks exactly like Derek. The pups wake up and making the cutes sounds Derek would dream to hear. He melts and licks their heads. He happy growl builts itself in Derek and the pups bark back at Derek, asking who he is.   
Stiles licks Derek's face as answer and Derek lay next to them, trying to realise what the hell is happening right now. 

After that, everything is happening very quickly for Stiles. He can´t believe Derek found him! He is so happy! The humans didn´t kick Derek out of the house (If they tried, Stiles would have growled at them) and after they went to bed, Derek called his mother about their location.   
“Mum said that Alpha Xavier would let a jeep drive to us. It will arrive in a few hours.” Derek kneels beside Stiles and caresses the spot behind his ears. “You gave birth…we have…pups…Stiles… when I leave you alone for a few month and this happened…” Derek smiles and kisses Stiles on the head, “You have much to explain young man.”, He mocks his husband and Stiles snapped at him playfully.   
“Can you change back, love?”, Derek asks but Stiles shakes his head only. Derek frowns and nods absently. 

3 a.m. the car arrives and collects the werewolves. Stiles looks back once before jumping in the car. Hating that he can´t say goodbye, but relieved to come home in the morning. 

-

Stiles sleep through most of the ride, Derek is there to take care of the pups if they might need attention and he is kind of done with the world. He wakes up again a few moments before the car crosses the borders to the Hale territory. Stiles nudges have the pups to wake them up too. Emily blinks sleepy and Stiles licks her head. Oliver stretches himself and walks up to Derek (he falls over one time, which looks incredibly cute.) Derek picks him up and Oliver cuddles into his neck.   
Stiles looks up and out of the window. They drive through the preserve and Stiles sees the familiar woods for the first time within months. He lets out a whine and his tails wiggle quicker, Derek giggles and pets Stiles head. “We´re almost there, dear. The first chance we get and we will go out for a run.”, promise Derek and Stiles lick his hand lovingly. 

The car stops and Derek is getting off the car, taking the pups with him. Stiles follows him and is overwhelmed with the smells. His pack is around him, he can smell it and fell it, he whines happily and his tail wiggles uncontrolled. The pups whine in responds and Derek laughs, “Come, let us go to Talia.” They start walking towards the Alpha house. The pack is not to see but Stiles knows they are in the houses, the things that Talia told them to wait.   
Stiles walks into the house while Derek holds the door open. They go into the living room, the furnisher moved to the walls and a big blanket on the floor. Talia walks towards her missing beta and holds him close. Sensing his Alpha feels good for Stiles and he yelps happily. “Stiles! We missed you so much!”, Talia expresses her feelings and presses him to her body. If Stiles would have been human, she would properly crash him. She lets go of him again and turns to Derek and the pups. The babies look at her interested but now it not the time, so she stands back again, “Derek told us that you can´t change back so Deaton is here to assist your shift. Deaton.”  
She signs Deaton to take the lead. 

“The only reason you can´t change back is, that it will cause pain. Under no control, it is not wise to change back but I prepared for any kind of difficulties and you can shift as soon as you like. Like I said, it would only be hurtful to you.”, Deaton looks to the pups, “They should lay by your side so they instincts can trigger their shift as well. Don´t worry, their shift will not hurt.”  
Stiles tail goes under his belly and he looks afraid to his mate. Derek can´t see his mate in distress, “Why will it hurt?”, he asks.   
“Stiles is in wolf time for a long time now, which makes the shift a little bit uncomfortable but not hurtful. The fact that Stiles was drugged with this new poison and gave birth to pups in such a short time confuses the DNA, it made him almost a full wolf. Stiles can still shift normally but at first, the rest poison will cause pain for him.” Stiles nods and understands it but is scared beyond. Deaton tells him to lay down and Derek puts the pups next to his belly. Stiles licks their heads before breathing heavy, preparing himself for the shift. Derek caresses his head, whispers a “You can do it, love.” And steps back. They wait.   
Stiles starts shifting, his body becomes hot immediately, the stretch hurts very much. Stiles can´t think, he hears things breaking and someone howl. He doesn´t realise it his himself.   
The pups whine but their biology gets triggered and start shifting themselves. Stiles feels cold, suddenly. Cold, naked and his whole-body hurts. Stiles passes out. 

When he wakes up, Stiles lays in his own bed. At first, he thinks that he had a long and very weird dream. He looks to his side, his neck a bit stiff, and sees Derek sleeping next to him. Derek’s face is dark and sharper like he had eaten nothing for days on. Stiles remembers that the last months wasn´t a dream and tears form in his eyes and ran down his face. The tears are hot and Stiles can´t stop whining in his throat. Derek wakes up and curls around Stiles, gently as possible. He lets Stiles cry in his neck and releases his own one. Both are tense and touch starved from each other’s, Stiles wanders his hands up and down Derek’s back, scratching his skin a bit. They kiss, slow at first, long and passionate. Derek sinks his finders in Stiles' hair and sniffs him, “You smell wrong.”, he mumbles. Stiles hums but doesn´t answers, he licks and Derek’s neck and sucks. Derek growls loving and presses Stiles closer. 

After they get up, Derek brings Stiles to their babies. They slept at Deatons so he could look after them properly. Stiles sees his kids sleeping in his shirts, “Aren´t they cute?” he says, gently caressing Oliver’s cheek. “Do you name them?”, Derek asks, curiosity in his eyes. “Oliver and Emily.”, Stiles say and kiss his little girl on the forehead. Emily stretches out her arm and grabs one of Stiles' fingers, “Hello, baby.”, Stiles says in a sweet voice. The twins stretch themselves and Oliver wakes up. He lets out a loud, “Ah!” and smiles at Stiles. Little Oliver recognises his father’s scent. Stiles releases himself from Emily and takes Oliver on his arm. Derek takes the sleeping Emily, who curls up on his arms. “They are good names, Stiles. Seem to fit perfectly.”  
Stiles grins brightly at his mate. 

Slowly, Stiles sees everyone from his pack again. He and the pups need some time to adjust from full wolf to sometimes a wolf. Also, being a mommy/daddy is very new for Stiles and he seeks much help from Isaac. Oliver and Emily love their new friends Julia and Joseph.   
At the end, life goes on while everyone tries their best. Stiles is happy. He has kids, family and the love of his life. He is ready for whatever may come in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comment please, if you want x
> 
> Would you be interested in an Isaac/Aiden/Ethan extra?


End file.
